


[vore] Berries and Cherries

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, multiple prey, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!UF Sans explores the multiverse and finds one with a bunch of skeleton bunnies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The very latest in [tea-inspired](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/173637877265/the-latest-sanscest-tea-flavor-some-kind-of) Undertail
> 
> That's my excuse for having two different versions of UF Sans

Sans stepped through the portal, making sure his tail was clear, and immediately caught sight of the other skeleton. It looked oddly familiar, but it smelled distinctly like a rabbit. It stood there in the snow frozen in mid-step, presumably startled by the appearance of the portal. Not questioning his luck, Sans reached out and grabbed it by the arm.  
  
“hello there,” he said, grinning. It wasn’t the first time he’d encountered a bunny while exploring the multiverse, but it was the first one he’d managed to catch. It was tense in his grasp. He looked it up and down and realized what was so odd about it. It looked just like him if he had been a bunny. Same battered skull, same sharp teeth, even the same one knocked out and replaced with gold. Same fashion sense, even if a few of the colors were a shade off, and the size a bit smaller. Its pale red ears were longer but just as ragged, and its tail was a ridiculous pink puffball.  
  
Behind Sans, the portal closed. The bunny tried to jerk away from him, toward the safety of the trees, but he pulled it closer instead.  
  
“who are you?” the bunny asked, its voice shaking as it tried to hold some distance between them by bracing its arms against his ribs.  
  
“i guess i’m you.” Sans let his tail wave. “if you were a fox.”  
  
“well, that’s really … interestin’.” The bunny returned his smile, though clearly ill at ease. “you, uh, meet a lotta clones of yourself?”  
  
“a few, but none of them were so—” He leaned in to sniff the bunny. “enticing.”  
  
The bunny laughed nervously. “i dunno what kinda fantasies you have about meetin’ yourself, pal, but—”  
  
Sans laughed too. “don’t worry, bunny. it’s not what you’re thinkin’.”  
  
That worried the bunny even more. “y-ya know, blueberry’s been tellin’ me i should be, uh, nicer, to myself, so … you wouldn’t, uh …”  
  
“i wouldn’t want to hurt myself?” Sans held the bunny close, easily overcoming its resistance.  
  
“y-yeah.” The bunny stared up at him, its ears pressed flat against its skull.  
  
“of course not. i’m just beside myself with joy, after meetin’ you.”  
  
Some of the tension left the bunny’s grin. “that’s—that’s a good one. i bet we have a skele-ton in common.”  
  
“yeah, i bet we do. you know what else they say?”  
  
“what?” The bunny’s anxiety was peaking again.  
  
“you are what you eat.”  
  
“stars, no!” The bunny made another sudden bid for freedom, but Sans kept hold of it and pulled it back. He wasted no time stretching his jaws wide and lowering them over the bunny’s skull, muffling its pleas. It squirmed in his grasp, but it wasn’t enough to interfere as he gulped down its skull and lifted its body to let it slide further in. It kicked feebly as Sans started to swallow its pelvis, paused and clamped down on its legs so he could pull off its shoes. He finished swallowing its legs, and it made a wordless yelp of anguish as it was fully engulfed in his magic, then whimpered as it settled into his stomach.  
  
Sans yawned contentedly as he curled up in the snow where he was to wait for the portal to automatically reopen. The bunny struggled occasionally, but that was fine—it would keep him from falling asleep and missing the portal. At one point he thought he heard it sobbing. “good bunny, shh, it’s okay,” he soothed, wrapping his arms around his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzbunny finds foxfell Sans

“Red?”  
  
Sans had almost dozed off as the bunny’s struggles had weakened, but his ears perked up at the voice. He moved his skull to see who was speaking, not uncurling enough to show the bunny—fortunately his sweater was stretchy enough that it was pretty well covered.  
  
The speaker was another bunny, not too dissimilar from the first one, but not so much like it as to be another clone of Sans. It had the teeth and a passable crack in its skull, but its clothes were all wrong, the highlight of its outfit a purple bandanna around its neck. It had crept a few steps toward him out of the surrounding forest, rather than making itself scarce as soon as it noticed him, like a sensible rabbit would.   
  
Maybe it had taken him for someone else, he mused. He smiled encouragingly at it.  
  
“Red, is that you?” the purple rabbit called again, shifting its weight back and forth as it was torn between approaching him and running away.  
  
“yeah,” he answered, wishing he had a clue what the rabbit’s name would be. If the rabbit version of him was called Red, maybe this one was named Purple?  
  
“What—what happened to you?” The purple rabbit inched closer.  
  
“what’re ya talkin’ about?” Sans feigned ignorance.  
  
“You’re different.” The bunny’s voice was strained. “Just—look at yourself.”  
  
Sans uncurled a little and looked down at himself. “am i?”  
  
“You’re—you’re a fox!”  
  
Sans reached up and felt his own ears, then turned his skull to catch a glimpse of his tail. “guess i am,” he admitted. “but i’m still red, right?” He gave the bunny his most disarming smile and sat up, holding down the edge of his sweater to make sure the previous bunny wasn’t revealed.  
  
“I—Of course you are, but—you’re different.” The purple bunny slid another step closer, as if it were desperately curious to get a better look at him.  
  
“how so?”  
  
The bunny looked him up and down. Sans didn’t let any cracks show in his serene grin.  
  
“You’re bigger, for one.” The bunny was starting to gain confidence. “What happened?” it demanded.  
  
“i dunno.” Sans reached an arm toward the bunny. If it was Red’s friend, maybe it would trust him.  
  
It worked like a dream. The bunny came over just close enough to brush fingers with him, and all he had to do was lean just a bit farther toward it and he could grab its hand and pull it in. He could feel its soul pounding as he held it against his chest.  
  
“Red, what are you doing?” the bunny protested without any real anger.  
  
“you trust me, don’t ya?” Sans turned the bunny so that they faced each other, pressing it against himself so it looked up right into his jaws.  
  
“Of course I do, but—don’t tease me like this, Red. What in stars’ name is going on?”  
  
“trust me,” said Sans, stroking the bunny’s half-raised ears, then gently slipped his jaws around its skull.  
  
“Red! No! What—” the bunny protested before its words were muffled as its face was pressed into the magic of his tongue and then his throat.  
  
At first he thought this bunny was going to go down even easier, but after a few gulps it got over its shock and disbelief and struggled vigorously. He got hold of its legs, but it kicked loose and smacked him in the face a couple of times. Well, if it wasn’t going to let him savor it, that just made him feel more justified in eating it in the first place. He gave up on getting its boots off—they weren’t as loose as the first bunny’s shoes, and it was making everything so difficult—and just swallowed them down.  
  
The arrival of the second bunny woke up the first bunny, who had apparently just been napping in there rather than getting digested, and there was a lot of squirming and arguing which Sans couldn’t make out. It felt interesting, and although it kept him from dozing again, he might be too full now to really relax himself anyway, even after the bunnies settled down. Between the two of them they were too much for his sweater to cover, so if he wanted to check on them he only had to look down. They had curled up together, using the limited space efficiently and clinging to each other for comfort. Red noticed him looking and met his eyes with a pleading gaze. The second bunny went with a defiant glare. Sans chuckled at them and sprawled out on the snow on his back, trying to get comfortable while waiting for his portal home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebunny is really bad at self-preservation.

Sans must have gotten comfortable enough to doze a little, because he didn’t hear the third rabbit approach. He sensed something invading his personal space and opened his eye sockets to see the bunny grinning down at him.  
  
“Are you a fox?” the bunny asked, brightly. Its long ears were standing straight up, and it had a blue bandanna around its neck.  
  
He rolled out from under it, squishing the two bunnies already in his belly and making them squirm in protest. Had it seen them?  
  
“yeah,” he answered, propping himself up with his arms, adopting a breezy grin. There was no reason to let the bunny know it had him off-balance.  
  
The bunny stared at him for a long moment. His grin might have faltered a little.  
  
“You look just like Red!” it said, finally.  
  
“who’s to say i’m not red?”  
  
“Silly! I can see Red right there!”  
  
Sans looked down at his ecto-belly, where Red was looking back out at them, sockets wide and pleading. The other bunny had curled up so they couldn’t see its face.  
  
“And is that Razz? I can’t believe you ate them both!” The bunny’s tone was cheerful, not horrified. “Got room for one more?”  
  
Sans froze. “what?”  
  
“You don’t want me to feel left out, do you?” The bunny’s eye lights were wide and quivering.  
  
“uh?” Sans answered.  
  
The bunny darted in and pressed a hand against his belly. “Red, you’re not gonna have all the fun without me, are you?”  
  
Sans grimaced as Red squirmed in reaction, but whatever the trapped bunny answered was too muffled to make out.  
  
“Come on, please?” The new bunny looked up at him, now pressing itself against him.  
  
“er,” said Sans, still not quite caught up with this latest development.  
  
“Oh, my mistake!” The bunny suddenly backed off. “I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Blueberry.” It pulled on Sans’s arm until he obliged and shook hands with it.  
  
“nice to … meet you?”  
  
“Don’t you mean ‘nice to eat you’?” The bunny grinned. “Come on, I’m small, I won’t take up much room.”  
  
“i dunno, i mean … wow. normally i would never turn down a tasty-lookin’ bunny like you, but i’m pretty full already.”  
  
“There’s always room for one more!” the bunny countered.  
  
“i dunno if there is. don’t guess you could wait till i’m done with these two, huh?” The portal would open long before then, but perhaps he could take the third bunny home with him.  
  
“All right, I guess I can wait my turn. But don’t you think they’ve had their turn long enough? Why don’t you just go ahead and let them out?”  
  
Sans got a firm hold on the bunny’s arm. “wasn’t plannin’ on lettin’ ‘em out.”  
  
The bunny stared at him for a moment, then laughed. “Silly fox! You can’t keep them in there forever!”  
  
“maybe not,” Sans agreed. “thought i’d just see what happens.”  
  
“Ooh, it’s an experiment! You should see how many bunnies you can fit while you’re at it!”  
  
Sans looked the bunny over again. It might actually be a little smaller than the other two. And he did hate to just let it go.  
  
“Come on, just lean down and open your mouth!”  
  
“all right.” Sans shrugged and released his grip on the bunny’s arm. “i ain’t gonna stop ya.”  
  
The bunny sat down where it was and pulled off its boots. “Would I taste better without clothes, or would that be weird?”  
  
Maybe it had noticed Red’s shoes discarded nearby. “nah, you’re fine like that.” Sans lay down on his front, cushioning his skull on his folded arms.  
  
“All right! Open up!” The bunny stood and tried to lift Sans’s upper jaw. Sans obliged, stretching his jaws wide and letting his tongue manifest.  
  
The bunny leaned against his skull and stuck one foot in his mouth, but couldn’t add the other and still keep its balance. Sans scowled a bit at having his tongue stepped on, but waited patiently. It took its foot out again and sat down, almost straddling his face, then tucked its legs between his jaws, one after the other. Sans grunted appreciatively at the flavor of rabbit bone. The bunny giggled and scooted forward, lifting its pelvis onto his tongue.  
  
“See, I told you I would fit, easy!”  
  
Sans didn’t doubt the bunny would fit in his mouth, if the others had; it was his stomach he was worried about. The bunny’s legs were deep in his throat, and at this point it was more comfortable to swallow them than to let them sit there, so he did. The bunny gasped and then giggled again as it was forced to lie back, its pelvis pulled deeper past Sans’s jaws.  
  
“How do I taste?” it asked, resting its hands on Sans’s skull as if it might brace against it and resist.  
  
“mm,” said Sans.  
  
“Does that mean ‘good’?”  
  
“mm!” Sans gulped again, and the bunny stayed relaxed, letting itself be drawn in. It folded its arms over its ribs to keep them out of the way.  
  
When he was able to lick at its skull, he sat up to let it slide deeper down his throat under its own weight. The bunny only laughed before its skull was enclosed in his jaws, and he closed his teeth gently on its ears before slurping them up.  
  
That was the easy part. He gulped hard, but it took time to work the bunny down into his stomach along with the others. It wasn’t nearly as pleasant as the first one, waiting for it to settle, but eventually it seemed to find its place. Perhaps the bunny itself helped by wriggling itself in between the other two.  
  
Sans leaned over to see Red glaring at Blueberry. The other bunny—Razz—was still sulking. He grinned and flopped onto his back again. Three bunnies—amazing. He didn’t think he would be able to doze off again, but it was just as well. The portal home must be going to open soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans dragged himself through the portal somehow and teleported directly to the couch.  
  
“What in stars’ name happened to you?!”  
  
“oh, hi, boss.”  
  
“Are those bunnies?!”  
  
“yeah.” Sans basked in the glow of accomplishment. He’d caught so many bunnies.  
  
“How many do you have in there?!”  
  
“three.”  
  
“Well you look ridiculous. Go let them out—straight into the tub, I don’t want magic spilling everywhere!”  
  
“let ‘em out?” Sans’s habitual grin drooped.  
  
“Of course! What else are you going to do with them?”  
  
“i dunno, maybe just … let ‘em stay eaten.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Sans! They’re monsters, not food!”  
  
“could be both.”  
  
“Ugh, that’s barbaric. Go let them out this instant!”  
  
“all right. fine,” Sans groaned, and teleported to the bathroom.  
  
“Directly into the tub!” Papyrus caught up with him in a moment and lifted him bodily over the porcelain rim. As if he would have let the bunnies drip magic all over the floor just to spite Papyrus for not letting him digest them. He’d only been thinking about it.  
  
But he had to admit it was a relief when he dispelled his ecto-flesh and the bunnies dropped into the tub. Three was just too many at once.  
  
“Introduce me to your new friends, Sans.” Papyrus helped pull him out, then folded his arms sternly as Sans adjusted his shirt.  
  
“uh. that there’s red.” Red was curled into a fetal position, ears plastered to his skull. “that one on the other side is—razz? i think?” Razz was scrabbling in place, thanks to the smooth surface of the tub and his coating of red magic. “and the creepy one’s blueberry.”   
  
Blueberry was grinning up at them, more successful than Razz at sitting up despite the slipperiness, perhaps because he was totally calm. “Creepy?” he repeated, indignant.  
  
Papyrus huffed. “I’m impressed you actually got all their names, but you’d better clean them up and send them back where you got them. I’m not feeding three rabbits.”  
  
“yeah, sure, boss.” Sans managed to hide his irritation with the task, except for a languid wave of his tail.  
  
***  
  
“Sans! Your rabbits are getting amorous in my room again.” Papyrus marched into Sans’s room and dropped Red and Razz onto the mattress. “Keep them in here. Or make them behave with some sense of decorum. Preferably both!” He turned and stalked back out.  
  
Sans groaned. “what’ve you bunnies been up to now?”  
  
“We’re bunnies. What do you think?” Razz snapped.  
  
“That’s just a stereotype!” Blueberry protested from his place next to Sans’s skull. He’d been trying to pry the fox’s jaws open.  
  
“you’re a pretty atypical bunny, blue,” said Red, making himself comfortable, leaning against Sans’s legs.  
  
“I am an outstanding specimen of bunnyhood, thank you,” Blue agreed, running his fingers along Sans’s teeth until the fox pushed him away.  
  
Red sighed in defeat. Razz crossed his arms. “We didn’t ask you to do any of this.” Blueberry flinched, but Razz continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “The sooner you get your machine working, the sooner you’ll be rid of us.”  
  
“yeah, we’ll be happy to get out of your _hare_ ,” Red added, drawing an eye roll from Razz.  
  
“We’re not hares, and he doesn’t have hair! Honestly, you’re as bad as my brother!” admonished Blueberry.  
  
Red looked back at the other bunny, concerned, and for a moment Sans thought Red had been hurt by the mild criticism. Then he heard Blueberry whimper. “whoa, bunny, what’s wrong?” Had he pushed him too hard, and he’d only realized just now that he was hurt?  
  
“No, it’s nothing—I just—I miss my brother!” Blueberry curled up, sobbing, and buried his face in Sans’s shoulder.  
  
Sans froze, looking to the other two bunnies for help. But they just stared awkwardly. Sans reached up to pat the shuddering Blueberry. “there, there,” he said, hoping the bunny wouldn’t notice how stilted it sounded.  
  
Blueberry looked up, and his tear-stained face was enough to finally prompt Red into action. “yeah, blue, i know how you feel. of course i miss my bro too. we all do, right?”  
  
“Speak for yourself!” Razz snapped. “But—I am worried—concerned! About my brother’s ability to function without me.”  
  
“Yeah.” Blueberry perked up a little. “Exactly! My brother needs me—I don’t know about you, Red. I think your brother might appreciate the vacation.”  
  
Red’s ears sank at having his efforts to comfort the other bunny thrown back in his face like that.  
  
Sans sat up on the edge of the mattress, dislodging all three bunnies in the process. “all right, quit yer squabblin’. if you’re gonna be in here, you could at least not interfere with my nap.”  
  
“You’re the one who brought us here,” Razz pointed out.  
  
“yeah, well, your weird bunny universe is the one that won’t let me open the portal again to send you back.”  
  
“probably alphys,” said Red. “imagine if she saw all that with one of her ‘security cameras.’ she must’ve blocked it somehow.”  
  
Blueberry’s eyes widened. “Imagine if she showed our brothers the footage!”  
  
“Your brother must already know you’re a total weirdo,” snapped Razz.  
  
“they prob’ly think we’re dead,” Red mumbled, shocking the others into silence.  
  
Blueberry looked like he was about to start crying again. Sans gathered the bunny into his arms. “okay, don’t worry, i’m gonna sort this out.” He could get in touch with someone from another universe with a functional machine, and maybe they could get around whatever barrier was in place by sidestepping it. If not, he could still get some help brainstorming ways to get in contact with the blocked universe somehow, starting with his own universe’s version of Alphys. But not just this minute. That all sounded exhausting.  
  
Blueberry whimpered.  
  
Sans sighed. “you want me to take your mind off it for a while?”  
  
The bunny nodded.  
  
“all right. no clothes this time; boss’ll throw a fit about washing ‘em again.”  
  
Sans let go of Blueberry and the bunny immediately started getting undressed.  
  
“Stars, I’m not watching this.” Razz turned, but not before Sans saw the purple flush across his cheekbones, and dragged Red out of the room.  
  
That was just as well. They didn’t need an audience. “stay out of my brother’s room!” Sans called after them.  
  
Blueberry had already stripped. “Do you want me to …?”  
  
“nah, you just relax.” Sans started by taking hold of the bunny’s arms and licking his face, wiping away the lingering tears and making him giggle. Then he moved on to pushing the bunny’s skull into his mouth.  
  
“Mmf!” said Blueberry, but he stayed relaxed. So Sans swallowed his skull, then his shoulders, supporting and lifting his body with his arms to slide him further in, eventually flipping him over as he went headfirst down the fox’s throat. Blueberry remained limp and pliant, making it easy to gulp him down.  
  
“you okay in there, bunny?” Sans asked, when the bunny had been squeezed down into his stomach. Blueberry seemed content to just lie there, upside down. Sans wondered if he’d fallen asleep mid-swallow. But when the fox lay down to continue his nap, he felt the bunny squirm around, curling up in a more comfortable position. Sans grinned down at him, relieved, and the bunny returned the smile before closing his eyes again as they both settled in to nap.


End file.
